


Revelation

by Prince_of_Pharaohs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, None canon compliant, One Shot, i don’t know how to tag, mentioned mpreg, will be adding more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs
Summary: The unofficial sequel to Love Surpasses Death by Arcangelo(the link for the fic is in the notes)After discovering who his mother is, Lucius waits for his mother to time travel by accident.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Surpasses Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687926) by [Arcangelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo). 



> Please do read Love Surpasses Death. It’s a great fic and it’s pretty much required to read it to understand what’s happening.  
> I’m not the same author, and this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. I normally write original stories, not fanfics(this is a warning, obviously the characters are OOC), but after reading Love Surpasses Death, I just had to write one based on it to quench my thirst of wanting to know what happens afterwards. And another warning, I haven’t seen/read Harry Potter since 2 years ago, and so expect some really... heavy canon divergence 
> 
> And....  
> I’ve only used ao3 to read and indulge myself with fanfics... I have no experience in writing with the formats in ao3.  
> And one question, how do you do page dividers. LOLOL, I have no clue what I’m doing.

After reading the letter his late mother, Hadrian wrote for him. He never looked at Harry Potter the same way again. Sure, they didn’t look alike, his mother had blond hair and looked quite androgynous whilst Harry had jet black hair and was fairly masculine. But he and Harry sounded so alike. It took a lot of ‘calming down’ to stop himself from crying when Harry was talking. Lucius didn’t know when Harry had the time travelling incident, and he assumed it was after his children were born.  
He didn’t tell his son about the letter. He didn’t want Draco to feel awkward around Harry, knowing he was his grandmother. It would cause too much unnecessary problems. 

The Malfoy Manor was rebuilt a few years ago just before Astoria had given birth to Scorpius. Lucius had tried to find anything relating to his mother but nothing turned up from the findings. It was like his father had tried to hide everything about him. He couldn’t blame Abraxas, perhaps the man had been filled with so much despair that he couldn’t even bare to look at Hadrian’s belongings. Lucius had eventually given up, he had became too busy looking after his grandson, he regretted everything he had drilled into Draco’s brain. Lucius made sure that Scorpius wouldn’t have a prejudice against muggle-borns. 

Since Scorpius had gotten his letter and started at Hogwarts, Lucius would find himself bored. The manor would be quiet without his grandson, which was slightly unsettling. Eventually he found himself walking through the halls of the manor until he found a hidden room. The room had a quite powerful magic aura coming from it. Lucius knew he had to get inside. He located the door and unlocked it. The room was dark, spiderwebs were everywhere. It looked too old to be rebuilt from the nearly destroyed manor. Perhaps the magic could’ve kept the room in tact? 

“Lumos” the tip of Lucius’ wand glows a bright white. He hears a faint groan and a rough voice saying: “Who’s there?” the voice was familiar, it was Abraxas. His voice rang through the room. Lucius froze for a moment before turning to the direction where the voice came from. There stood a picture frame on a dusty table. Two young men with blond hair, probably in their 7th year in Hogwarts, were posing there in front of the Malfoy Manor. The taller of them was holding the other’s shoulder. Lucius recognises one of them as his father. “Lucius?” the voice that came out of the shorter man was Harry’s voice. “Mother...” Lucius voice cracked slightly. Abraxas looked intrigued whilst Hadrian gave him a sweet smile. “Mother, I’m sorry...” a lump appeared in his throat. You would think Lucius wouldn’t get affected by his mother so much since he has spent years hearing Harry’s voice but he couldn’t stop the sob that came from his throat. It was different this time, he could see his mother‘s face, moving like he hasn’t died yet. “Lucius, don’t cry. I’m assuming the second Wizarding war has ended, it’s already in the past. Fate could never be swayed. I should be the one apologising for leaving you” Hadrian explains, fate could never truly swayed. Sure, they could have killed Voldemort or shall we say ‘Tom Riddle’ before he rose to power, but doing that would alter the world, not just the Wizarding world. It was simply too risky to do. “Lucius, let go of the past. You have a family and a grandson, stop lingering in the past. It may sound hard but try little by little” the blond Harry added when Lucius didn’t respond. Abraxas nodded, he did not know what he should say. He was aware that Hadrian was about to die, but his father was wise, he didn’t think about what was bound to happen. It was better to focus on what was currently happening. 

Lucius hadn’t even realised how much time had passed until Narcissa was calling for him outside. It only felt like a couple of minutes talking to the younger version of his parents. “My son, your wife is calling for you. You should go” Lucius could hear the hesitance in his father’s voice. “You could always come back here or take the picture frame with you” Hadrian reassures him. Lucius ended up taking the picture frame with him and presented it to Narcissa. Who seemed ecstatic by his findings. Narcissa might have noticed the similarities between Hadrian and Harry’s appearance but she never commented on it.

~

Draco came back to the manor with Astoria, they had gone on ‘dinner date’ I guess you could them. The Malfoys might have been rich, they didn’t need to work. But Draco found lazying around quite boring. Draco found himself a job as an auror, due to Harry’s insistence. Since Voldemort’s fall, wizards who practiced dark arts either hid their practises or simply stopped practicing them. Because of this, aurors would resolve to... paperwork. Some days Draco regretted ever taking a career as an auror and succumbing to Harry’s insistence. This day was one of those days, he was still quite exhausted even after going out for dinner with his wife.

So when his mother had told him that his father found something belonging to his grandmother and grandfather, the tiredness he felt disappeared. Instead he felt curiosity, what was the thing his father found? 

His eyes lit up like a child would when they got something they wanted. His father was holding a picture of his grandparents, who waved at him. Draco immediately took the picture frame from his father, much to the latter’s dismay. Well, he knew what birthday gift he would give to his son. Scorpius had always been interested in his great grandparents.  
The Malfoy head might have also noticed the similarities between his grandmother and a fellow auror but he never commented on it. 

~ 

For his birthday, Scorpius got a box sent by grandparents and parents. He had also received a letter that was attached to the box: 

“Dear Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, 

Please take care of the contents of the box very carefully. It is a very valuable artefact belonging to your late great grandparents. 

Your father, Draco Malfoy”  
It was a short letter, but very direct. Scorpius didn’t know what would happen if he broke the artefact, and frankly, Scorpius didn’t want to know. His best friend, Albus, who was sitting with him looked interest in what he got. “What did you get?” Albus asked curiously, Scorpius didn’t answer him as he starts unboxing the gift carefully. He took the content out and... it was a picture of his great grandparents. His eyes lit up and a smile tugged at his lips. “A picture of my great grandparents” Scorpius finally answers, this caught a few Slytherins’ attention. 

“Hello, Scorpius” Hadrian greeted his great grandson. A grin appeared on Scorpius’ face, he couldn’t believe it. “Who are they?” Albus asked, even more curious. He was looking at the picture frame, the shorter blond man looked so familiar, like his father. Scorpius looked at his great grandparents, silently asking if he should tell Albus who they were. They both nodded. “My great grandfather is Abraxas Malfoy and my great grandmother Hadrian Potter-Malfoy” he says as he pointed at them. A light bulb turned on in Albus’ head, that’s why one of the men looked like his father. “A potter with blond hair? Most unusual” Slughorn comments as he overheard what Scorpius said, Horace Slughorn approached them, curiosity getting the better of him. “Abraxas Malfoy... it was quite unfortunate he died by Dragon Pox. And I’m afraid I don’t recognise your great grandmother” Slughorn says as he looks at Hadrian. 

“I’m guessing you’re Horace Slughorn? Abraxas has talked about you and I had attended Beauxbatons” Abraxas suppressed a grin at the obvious lie. He had also noticed how everyone who knew Harry, other than Lucius, looked at Hadrian. They recognised him. Oh this was gonna be a rather entertaining time to watch as everyone looked at Hadrian confusedly.

~ 

A few weeks after Lucius found the picture, Theodore Nott had approached him about thinking of making a new Time-Turner since the other Time-Turners the ministry had, were destroyed. Lucius then realised that this may be the catalyst of Harry’s time incident. And he might have been correct. The Time-Turner they had created enabled the user to go back in time by years. Now he just had to wait until Harry Potter got his hands on them.

In Scorpius’ 4th year, summer, Astoria had died by the blood curse she had. Hadrian had saw it coming, after all, the whole Potter family was invited to her funeral. Hadrian and Abraxas tried their best to comfort the grieving family. Lucius had offered Scorpius to use the Time-Turner he and Theodore Nott had made to see his mother, Astoria. But Scorpius had wisely declined, knowing the consequences. That night, Lucius had asked his mother when the time-incident would happen, Hadrian didn’t tell him anything and told him to just be patient.

~ 

Just before Astoria’s death, Albus and Scorpius had overheard Harry and Amos Diggory had. So when Lucius had offered Scorpius the time-turned, he got an idea. Scorpius managed to steal the Time-Turner from his grandfather and went back in time with Albus to save Cedric Diggory. And shit hits the fan. 

Using another Time-Turner, Albus and Scorpius returned back to their normal lives. 

They were in the Malfoy Manor, Harry was planning to destroy the Time-Turners Lucius and Nott had made to stop it by causing anymore problems. Lucius had been worried, the time incident hasn’t happened but his mother seemed calm in the picture.  
The prominent aurors and current minister of magic were there to supervise, to make sure Nott nor Malfoy did anything. Neither of them took offence, understanding where they were coming from. Lucius and Theodore had been prominent Death Eaters in the past. When Harry Potter touched the advanced Time-Turner, a light appeared, taking Harry in the past. Both of the time turners were both destroyed.

“Harry!” everyone shrieked, Ginevra and her children being the most panicked. Lucius looked at his mother in the picture. “I told you to be patient” Hadrian whispered to Lucius, making sure he and Abraxas were the only ones who heard it. 

“What are we going to do?!” Ginevra was panicking, Granger tried to comfort her “We’ll find a way to get him back”. Draco sent his father and Nott a look, “How much time is it gonna take to make another one?” beads of sweat starts dropping, Draco seemed worried as well. Lucius had answered: “5 years”. Hearing that, Ginevra and her children had almost cried. Everyone was nervous, anxiety was in the air.

“It’s better to leave him in the past” Lucius added, everyone gave him a look. Everyone had glared at them, Nott on the other hand, had given him a confused look.

“If he doesn’t stay in the past. Lucius, Draco and Scorpius would cease exist” it came from Hadrian’s mouth, the first time he talked in front of anyone other than the Malfoys, Albus and Slughorn in some extent. It was vague but everyone understood what he meant. At least... most of them got it. 

Lucius never expected Hadrian to reveal anything. Abraxas seemed amused by everyones’ reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending seems rushed. I might rewrite it. Anyway hope you enjoyed it \\(ㅁㅈㅇ)/. I was quite nervous about publishing this.
> 
> Again if you haven’t read, the fanfic based on this. Read it and leave some kudos for the author!


End file.
